


Reflections of Family and Friendship

by breakaway71



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakaway71/pseuds/breakaway71
Summary: Gabriel worried about his little brother, but at least he had the scripts, knew that Castiel was okay back in the world he'd left behind. Castiel had no such reassurance about Gabriel's well-being. And while they'd never been close as brothers, he'd still found himself wanting to know.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural)
Series: Reflections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/7630
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Reflections of Family and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueskypenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskypenguin/gifts).



> Once upon a time, when the earth was new and I still had time for things like writing, blueskypenguin requested a charity fic. I don't think it was _this_ fic, in particular, but this is what came out at the time, a ridiculously self-indulgent timestamp to a ridiculously self-indulgent story. It has since sat in my harddrive, exactly as you see it here, since 2012. While going through my WIP folder, I read it and found myself wondering incredulously _why_ it was never posted.
> 
> I still don't have an answer.
> 
> Frankly, I assume no one will read this. Does anyone even remember the insane fourth wall fic I posted a hundred years ago for the first DCBB? _Who knows?_ Honestly, I barely remembered it myself. But it was here, and it was (for all intents and purposes, as far as I can tell) completed. So here you go.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Castiel didn't realize he had any preconceived expectations until he opened his eyes and found himself surprised by his new surroundings.

The house was sunlit and warm, open and welcoming. Vibrant, _cheerful_. Two dogs were sunbathing on the carpet, curled up together and making snuffling sounds in their sleep, and he was reminded of his plan to bring a dog into the Winchester household. The thought brought a brief smile to his face.

And then all of his attention was focused on the man sprawled out on the couch, who was flipping through a magazine, snickering to himself every few moments and shooting occasional glances up at the clock.

 _Gabriel_.

Castiel took a small step forward, but hesitated in revealing himself. It wasn't that he doubted his Father's wisdom, and certainly not in a matter such as this one. But he and Gabriel had never been close as brothers, and despite God's assurances, Castiel wasn't sure how his presence would be taken.

But oh, it was so good to see Gabriel here, so obviously at peace with his life and the decision he'd made. They may not have been close, but Castiel had mourned for Gabriel when he'd learned of the archangel's sacrifice. It eased something deep within his grace, knowing his brother was safe. _Happy_.

And for all that Gabriel was not what he'd once been, the light he carried was still so bright, shining in and around him, beautiful and unrestrained. More human than archangel now, yet still more radiant than so many of the Host of Heaven.

Another step forward, and Castiel was just beginning to release the shield hiding him from Gabriel's senses when the front door opened. He stopped abruptly, watched the smile slide over his brother's face.

Without taking his eyes from the magazine, Gabriel's hand lifted in a wave. "Hey, bro!" he called.

Such familiar words, and at the same time, so very different. Cheerful and carefree and _loving_ , with none of the bitterness and loneliness from Castiel's memory. Slowly, he turned to face the newcomer, wanting to see the man who was Gabriel's family here.

It perhaps shouldn't have surprised him to see his own face, not after what his Father had told him about this world, but his breath caught and his heart seemed to miss a beat anyway.

"Where's your better half?" the newcomer asked with a grin, tossing something at Gabriel.

Gabriel caught it – a bag of colorful sugar-candy – and was already tearing into it as he replied. "He's upstairs with yours, running lines. I swear, you'd think Christmas came early, the way they've been going on since Jen's new show got picked up." He shook his head, his expression fond.

The man, Castiel's look-alike, dropped onto the couch beside Gabriel. "Don't judge. Some of us have to work for a living, you know.

"Hey, I work!" A gentle cuff to the back of the stranger's head, a gesture Castiel had seen the Winchester's enact more than once.

Brothers, indeed.

The man – _Misha_ , Castiel finally plucked from his mind – rolled his eyes. "You write kids' books, Gabe. That's not working, that’s practically playtime for you."

"True." Gabriel's grin lit up his entire face as he stretched, and Castiel's eyes caught and held where the sunlight bounced off the ring he wore on his left hand.

"Oh," he breathed, startled. Not because he hadn't believed his Father, but because he hadn't expected so obvious a sign of Gabriel's commitment. The Gabriel he remembered, the one he'd faced in that warehouse in Ohio, played everything close to the chest. Scared of having the things he cared about ripped away. Scared to care for anything because of it.

Gabriel twitched at Castiel's soft exclamation, and the angel held perfectly still. He was hidden, but Gabriel was still more than just human.

"Something wrong?" Misha asked as Gabriel's head swiveled to scan the room.

"I don't…"

Well. Now was as good a time as any. Castiel let his shields drop, just as Gabriel's gaze lighted on where he was standing.

Gabriel's eyes went wide, the remnants of his grace flaring as he lurched to his feet. The magazine that had been perched on his lap fell to the floor with a soft thump. " _Castiel?_ "

Castiel wasn't watching the human, but he heard his sharp gasp, felt the shock and awe that trembled through him. To Gabriel, Castiel inclined his head, murmured a quiet, "Hello, brother."

Gabriel was staring at him as though he expected Castiel to vanish the way an illusion would. Like Castiel was a mirage of water in a scorching desert. It made Castiel's heart ache. Was Gabriel truly so starved for this, for one simple reminder of his home and his family? He tried to take a step forward, but faltered. Gabriel was his brother, but not his friend, not anyone who would welcome a reassuring hand on his shoulder or a gentle smile.

But the slight movement caught Gabriel's attention, and rather than make him retreat, it seemed to solidify Castiel's presence in his mind. Castiel blinked as the smile spread over Gabriel's face, as the joy lit in his eyes, and then he lost all train of thought, because Gabriel had launched himself at him, was _hugging_ him, was laughing into Castiel's shoulder…

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked, just as Castiel's arms came up to gently hug him back. He didn't pull away though, and Castiel relaxed into the embrace.

"I apologize for showing up unannounced," he said, and felt Gabriel's incredulous laughter. When they finally broke apart, he offered a small smile of his own. "I was given the opportunity to come and offer you congratulations on both my own and our Father's behalf."

"Oh…" Gabriel blinked, his face flushing, amber eyes turning warm and delighted. "Wow, He heard about that?" He shook his head. "Never mind, of course He did, He's Dad." He gazed at Castiel for a long moment, during which Castiel had to fight not to fidget under the scrutiny, unused to feeling so awkward. "So…you wanted to come?" Gabriel finally asked, sounding somehow…shy.

"Of course I did. I lamented your passing, Gabriel," Castiel confided quietly. "I wished I could have told you what it meant to me, that you gave so much. That in the end, we were fighting for the same things. That I…" He trailed off, unable to continue, but Gabriel knew. Of course, somehow, Gabriel knew.

"That you weren't as alone as you'd thought."

His breath hitching, Castiel bowed his head in acknowledgement. "When He offered me the chance to come, I couldn't say no, though I wasn't sure you would welcome my presence."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Gabriel waited for Castiel's inquisitive frown before he continued, still looking so uncharacteristically bashful. "When I woke up here, every time I thought of home, the thing I regretted most was that I couldn't tell you how proud I was to call you my brother. You’re the only angel who was ever worth a damn, you know."

Castiel stared, unable to think of a single thing to say that wouldn't sound trite in the face of such unexpected praise. "Gabriel, I –"

"I'm just sorry we didn't have time to get to know each other better before…well, everything," Gabriel said, shrugging. He shot another grin at Castiel, and just like that the tension dissolved, Castiel able to breathe again. "Glad you're here now, though."

"As am I," Castiel murmured. "Though unfortunately, I cannot remain for long."

"Figured as much." Gabriel gazed at him for a long moment, and a new smile curled his lips upward, softer, a little wobbly. "Gotta make it count then. There are some people I'd really love for you to meet."

"I would like nothing better," Castiel told him honestly, and found himself delighting in the joy that shone in Gabriel's eyes.

He was glad, so very glad, that he'd agreed to take this trip. That he'd been allowed to forge this newer, stronger connection, no matter how fleeting it would be. As Gabriel beckoned to the man across the room, and bellowed up the stairs to the other members of the household, Castiel couldn't hold back his own smile.

Though dimensions may separate them, he had a feeling he would never feel truly alone among the angels again.


End file.
